Chapter 4: Trys Out For Fearleading
Hiya monsters! This is the 4th chapter of Welcome to Monster High! I hope ya all like it! :P Chapter 4 *Witchia's P.O.V* I'm in the gym waiting for Cleo to see if I'm good enough for a Fearleading Squad...BUT SHE'S STILL NOT HERE! I just cut class with the excuse for using the restroom just for her! And the next thing I saw was Cleo getting in the gym with Deuce. "It's about time, Missey!" I said. "Heh! I just like being drop dead late!" Cleo told me. "Uhhhh...Isn't that suppose to be 'drop dead goregous?'" I asked. "NO!" she said. 'K....Chill girl...Geez.... So Ghoullia played the music and--- WAIT! SINCE WHEN WAS SHE HERE?! Oh well...then I used my own moves to impress Cleo: I waited until the music started then I put my two hands in the air and jumped. Then, I twirled like a ballerina (me no like ballet), jumped high in the air and ended on the floor doing the spilt. The music stopped and I stood up. "That was amazing!" a female voice yelled. We all looked at the door to see Frankie clapping and having a huge smile on her face. I looked at Cleo then she looked back, sighed and said: "You're in the team..." OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! "YES~!" I yelled, raising my two hands in the air. "Fearleading practice, 3 o'clock, tomorrow. Don't be late." Cleo told me. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there earlier than you'll be." I said as I walked away. After school, I was walking with Frankie to Scarbucks until Clawdeen and Draculaura showed up asking me if I made the team. Clearly, they were very happy that I joined the team. The next day, I was walking to Home Ick but I accidently got lost. Monster High can get you a little lost sometimes. But actually, I found Deuce and Frankie on their way towards me. "Why aren't you in Home Ick yet?" Frankie asked me. "Um...I got lost. I was actually late, I came in just when the bell rang." I said. "Ok, we'll show you the short cut." Frankie said as she and Deuce walked into the gym. Appearantly, we saw Cleo scolding at a girl that was floatting in the air. Maybe she's a new kid who did something wrong. "You are not allowed to speak, smile, do anything to me!" Cleo yelled at the girl."I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" the girl said. "Ghoulllia, add this girl on the loser list. What's your name, new girl?" Cleo asked the girl. "Ginger Spirit." the girl answered. *Ginger's P.O.V* I heard someone's voice saying: "Calm down, Cleo. She's still a new kid." I looked behind Cleo to see a cute guy placing his hand on her shoulder. Cleo turned around and said: "Deuce, Frankie, Witchia! What are you guys doing here?" "What are you doing here Cleo? I thought that you were in class." A girl with a magenta hat said. "Oh, me? I don't have any class to go to!" Cleo said. "No, you do." two girls said at the same time. "Ok, you got me. But, I was scolding at this girl because she unwrapped my arm bandanges. "I didn't mean to do that. It just got caught with my heel and then it all happened. You really don't need to scream at me." I said. "Fine! I'll let it pass...But if you dare to thearten me like that ever again! You will regret your actions." Cleo told me. I nodded and with that, Cleo walked away with the other monsters. I sighed. First day of school, total mess... *Frankie's P.O.V* After Home Ick and Biteology, Cleo, Witchia and I went and sit in the creepertiria with our food. "I heard that the dance is coming soon." Cleo told Witchia and I. "What dance?" Witchia asked as she slurped up a bit of her drink. "It's called the Dawn of The Dance. Every monster has to have a date to enter it." I said. "Who are you going with, Frankie?" Cleo asked me. "I don't know. Maybe, I'll ask Jackson to go with me." I said. "You mean Holt, right? There's gonna be lots of music there." Cleo said. "Who's Holt?" Witchia asked. "A friend of mine. He's super nice." I said. *Witchia's P.O.V* After school, and when I mean after school, I mean even after Fearleading Practice. I was quite late because I couldn't find my Fearleading Bag, only until everyone left. I also needed to change back into my normal clothes, back my bag, take some book and notebooks for homework and studying and walking alot through hallways to get to the front door. But then, when I checked the time, it was still 4:15. Lucky me. The End! :D THE END! I hope you all like it! Thanks for reading! :P (next chapter will be more interesting!) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 12:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC)User:MonsterGirl2002 Category:Fanfiction